Code Lyoko Hors du Temps
by CodeLyokoFougere
Summary: Un jour, Matthieu trouve une boule d'énergie fracassé lorsque il a montré aux autres la boule mais la boule a explosé et ça amené les Lyoko-guerriers (Saison 4) dans la saison 1 de Code Lyoko. Mais Matthieu à l'air de savoir quelque chose sur cette boule.
1. Prologue

Code Lyoko Hors du temps

Prologue : L'explosion de la boule d' énergie de Matthieu

Jeremy : Encore une mission a succès, les amis. Aller on rentre ! Encore une mission comme ca et on pourra ramener Franz Hopper

Matthieu : Et d'ailleurs Jeremy j'ai trouvé une boule d'énergie Bizarre j'aimais bien tu l'examiner parce que j'ai l'impression quelle va exploser comme elle est fracassé et elle bats comme un coeur.

Tout à coup il a eu un tremblant de terre et la boule elle a exploser

Yumi : C'est quoi cette endroit ?

Odd : Hé on flotte !

Ulrich : Regarder c'est William avant qui sois Xanatifé

Yumi : Matthieu : Tu sais toi ?

Matthieu : Quand meme voir William avant qui sois Xanatifé. J'ai compris

Yumi : On est ou ?

Matthieu : On est dans le continuum Espace Temps

Odd : Et en français ?

Matthieu : On voyage dans le temps !

Yumi : Comment on est arrivé dans le continuum Espace Temps ?

Matthieu : C'est la boule quand elle a exploser ca nous amère ici ! Et en plus on peut voir les moments forts de ces dernière années

Aelita : Mais j'ai une question Matthieu on va atterrit ou ?

Matthieu : Je sais pas

Tout à coup les Lyoko-guerriers commencent a tomber Dans la cour de Kadic.

Suite au chapitre 1


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Comment rentrer dans notre présent ? Et le projet de Matthieu

Yumi : On est où ?

Aelita : C'est le collège.

Matthieu : Oui, mais regarder c'est nos doubles.

Jeremy (Saison 1) : Ça y est j'ai trouver comment matérialiser Aelita.

Odd (Saison 1) : Ah bon vraiment ?

Jeremy (Saison 1 : Regarder dans le flacon !

Yumi (Saison 1) : Bah il a rien dans le flacon Jeremy.

Jeremy (Saison 1) : Non Yumi regarde de plus près !

Odd (Saison 1) : Un poil, tu a matérialiser un poil.

Jeremy (Saison 1) : Mais non, c'est un cheveux d'Aelita !

Matthieu (Saison 1) : Là bas ça serait pas nos doubles ?

Jeremy (Saison 1) : Si ta raison Matthieu !

Matthieu (Saison 1): Bonjour, vous voulez quelque chose ?

Matthieu : En fait on est vous !

Matthieu (Saison 1) : Oui j'avais remarqué !

Matthieu : Oui mais en fait on viens du futur !

Odd (Saison 1) : Est que il a des voitures volants ?

Matthieu : Non !

Jeremy (Saison 1) : Bref, comment vous arrivez là ?

Matthieu : On va tout vous raconter.

Yumi (Saison 1) : Du coup si on a bien compris, vous êtes arrivé ici à cause du Point Zéro qui a Explosé ?

Matthieu : Oui, et c'est quoi le Point Zéro ?

Jeremy (Saison 1) : C'est la boule d'énergie qui vous transporté ici.

Jeremy : Comment vous savez ça ?

Ulrich (Saison 1) : Parce que le Point Zéro est à une vielle Usine désaffecté.

Matthieu : Attendez une minute votre Point Zéro a pas encore explosé ?

Jeremy (Saison 1) : En fait si mais lorsque elle a explosé en pleine explosion elle s'est retrouvé figé dans le temps !

Matthieu : Du coup dans notre présent elle est figé dans le temps aussi.

Jeremy : Du coup, comme on est arrivé ici à cause du Point Zéro, le Point Zéro de ce monde peut nous ramener dans notre présent !

Matthieu : On attend quoi ? On va au Point Zéro !

Yumi (Saison 1) : Bah on vous dis adieu et surtout rentrez bien dans votre présent.

Les Lyoko-Guerriers de la Saison 4 saute dans le Point Zéro figé ! Et il sont de retour dans leur présent.

Plus tard

Jeremy : Du coup pour les données sur Franz Hopper j'ai rien trouvé de nouveau. Mais il faut que on s'occupe de X.A.N.A et du Point Zéro !

Matthieu : Je sais quoi faire pour le Point Zéro. Il faudrait que on se serve de son énergie !

Yumi : Tu est sur que c'est sans danger ?

Matthieu : Oui ! De tout façon comme je savais que le Point Zéro allait exploser un jour ou autre, avec l'aide d'un ami j'ai inventer une machine qui permet de ramener des lieux du passé.

Aelita : Ça aucun rapport avec le Point Zéro !

Matthieu : Ben si parce que pour la faire marcher il faut que je me serve de l'énergie du Point Zéro !

Encore plus tard

Matthieu : Bon ! Je vous dis comment ça marche ! Cette machine permet de créer des failles temporels pour ramener des lieux du passé dans notre présent et pour que ça se fasse la machine prends l'énergie du Point Zéro pour pouvoir créer des failles temporels.

Odd : Et en français !

Matthieu : En gros la machine ramène des lieux du passé grâce à l'énergie du Point Zéro.

Aelita : J'ai une question X.A.N.A peut prendre le contrôle de la machine, il pourrait en se servir pour ramener des personnes du passé pour les Xanatifé ?

Matthieu : Ça risque pas d'arriver car j'ai copié coller le programme d'antivirus du Retour vers le passé que Jeremy ma passé.

Suite au Chapitre 2 !


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

L'assassin

Matthieu : Bon on va mettre en marche la machine.

La machine qui se mets en marche mais il produit rien.

Odd : Bah on dirait que ça marche pas.

Matthieu : Mais il dois avoir un truc qui marche pas c'est pas possible j'avais tout vérifié.

Aelita : Peut être que elle marche pas tout simplement.

Mais plus loin il avait Sissi qui les espionnait

Sissi : Je sais pas pourquoi mais Matthieu et sa bande me dire rien qui va surtout Matthieu.

Plus tard dans la chambre de Sissi avec Hervé et Nicolas

Sissi : Matthieu ne inspire pas confiance.

Hervé : Du coup tu va le dénoncer à ton père ?

Sissi : Non il va pas me croire. J'ai un meilleur plan il faut que je le retrouve dans mes contacts.

Hervé : Tu va appeler qui ?

Sissi : C'est pas tes oignons !

Nicolas : Je suis sur que elle va appeler un super Espion

Sissi : Mais non crétin ah ça y est j'ai trouvé l'homme que je cherche Charles Stalter l'assassin le plus sournois du monde.

Hervé : Attend tu va engager un assassin pour tuer Matthieu moi je trouve que ça va trop loin je refuse de t'aider !

Sissi : Si vous voulez pas m'aider je me débrouillerai toute seul.

Sissi qui appelle l'assassin

Charles Stalter : Hello!

Sissi : Charles c'est E.D

Charles Stalter : Ah Elton Del ! Vous voulez que je vous débarrasse encore d'un paparazzi ?

Sissi : Non ! C'est Elizabeth Delmas !

Charles Stalter : Oh !

Sissi : Je vous envoie une photo par téléphone, vous allez prendre le premier avion pour Paris et assassiner cette homme, séance tenante.

Charles Stalter qui reçois une photo de Matthieu et qui la regarde tout en fumant une cigarette

Charles Stalter : Ah, le rire of the death. Amuse-toi bien, gamin. Ça sera la dernière.

Plus tard Jeremy et Aelita aidait Matthieu pour sa machine et Odd passait dire un petit coucou

Odd : Oh vous êtes toujours sur cette machine

Matthieu : Oui j'arrive pas a trouver ce qui cloche

Jeremy : On a beau chercher mais on trouve pas ce qui cloche

Au même moment beaucoup plus loin il avait Sissi et Charles Stalter sur la colline.

Sissi observais les Lyoko-Guerriers avec ses jumelles tandis que Charles Stalter prépare le Sniper

Charles Stalter : Je l'ai dans mon viseur

Odd : Hé Matthieu ta une pièce par terre

Matthieu qui voie la pièce par terre se baisse et la ramasse et au même moment Charles Stalter tire mais rate Matthieu car Matthieu s'était baisser.

Charles Stalter pensent que c'était volontaire

Charles Stalter : Ah il est plus malin qu'il n'en a l'air.

Aelita : Attendez vous pas sentir une balle de Sniper passer ?

Matthieu, Jeremy et Odd : Non !

Plus tard :

On sonne chez Matthieu

La mère de Matthieu : Bonjour ! Qui êtes vous ?

Charles Stalter : On est venu voir Matthieu !

La mère de Matthieu : Ah d'accord ! Hé Matthieu deux amis à toi sont venu de te voir.

Matthieu : J'arrive !

Matthieu qui va dans le salon

Matthieu : Hé attendez une minute ! Il m'aurait prévenu que il allai…

On lui lance un poignard.

Matthieu se baisse pour l'éviter

Matthieu : Aaaaaaahh !

Charles Stalter déguisé en Jeremy : Non pas encore !

Sissi déguisée en Aelita : Mais vous êtes incapable et je n'ai marre de vos plans. Venez on s'en va.

Encore plus tard

Les Lyoko-Guerriers était chez Matthieu entrain de jouer à Action et Vérité

Et Charles Stalter et Sissi à la maison d'en face entrain de réfléchir a un nouveau plan pour assassiner Matthieu.

Charles Stalter : Vous savez il y a plus d'une façon de tuer un homme mais c'est une chose complexe et précise qu'une partie d'échecs jouée avec brios.

Sissi : Bla bla bla vous avez tuer un plan pour tuer Matthieu ?

Charles Stalter : Oui j'ai trouver un plan pour tuer Matthieu.

Pendant ce temps avec les Lyoko-Guerriers

Odd : Ah c'est à toi Ulrich action ou vérité ?

Ulrich : Euh… action

Odd tu dois embrasser Yumi avec la langue.

Ulrich et Yumi rougisse.

Yumi : T'es sur Odd ?

Odd : Oui oui allez embrasser vous.

Ulrich : Bon c'est le jeu

Au moment ou Ulrich et Yumi allait s'embrasser Charles Stalter entre dans la pièce avec une mitraillette et tire n'importe où.

Yumi : C'était quoi ça ?

Matthieu court vers la sortie de chez lui pour fuir Charles Stalter

Charles Stalter : Bon il est où ?

Et Matthieu qui était caché pas très loin de Charles

Dans la tête de Charles : Je sais comment le faire venir

Charles Stalter : Euh Matthieu c'est le gentil policier ! Euh… On a eu cet assassin sort de ta cachette pour que on te ramène chez toi.

Matthieu sortant de sa cachette : Ouais c'est super ! Aaaaah !

Charles Stalter qui tire sur la cachette de Matthieu en espérant le toucher mais il avait la police qui arrive et oblige Charles à se replier.

Yumi : Ça va ?

Matthieu : Oui ça va, mais c'était qui ? Je croyais que Jeremy et Aelita voulait me tuer en me lançant un poignard

Jeremy : Hein ? Moi et Aelita on ferait jamais ça

Matthieu : Ça c'est bizarre ça serait pas le même qui a essayer de me tuer en me lançant un poignard ?

Suite au chapitre 3 !


End file.
